This application is a division of Ser. No. 787,242, filed Oct. 15, 1985, which is now U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,915. The '915 patent is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 690,642, filed Jan. 11, 1985. This invention relates generally to eyewear, and more particularly to construction of sunglasses.
There is a need for sunglasses which more completely intercept sunlight at the top, bottom and sides of the glasses; also, there is need for sunglasses which permit of pane or lens removal and replacement, and also replacement or substitution of different nose pieces and frames, to better fit the wearer. There is also need for simplicity of frame, nose piece and lens assembly construction, together with means to reduce air turbulence and moisture on the lens, near the eyes of the wearer, and for stem pull-away.